


Stretch your legs out!

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Raising A Fawn [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Grinding, Hormones, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mama Alastor, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sloppy Makeouts, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Alastor's becoming cranky from his aches and sores he's been dealing with, so Angel decides working out these problems would help him as Alastor's hormones are running high
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Raising A Fawn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Stretch your legs out!

" _Angel are you sure I have to wear this-Latex-atrocity_?"

Alastor hisses, pulling as the stretchy maternal material Angel has gotten him after noticing how sore Alastor was in the later months of his pregnancy. The way his body limped and ached, made Angel decide to get Alastor into stretching to ease his body pains from the Fawns added weight to his thin features.

" Yes! You don't want to rip anything! We're just starting and nobody's gonna see ya in it!" Angel smiled as he was wearing the same type of Outfit as Alastor, except for key different features.

Angels had a giant heart on the middle of it and one right above his ass. Alastor may have gazed at it a few times. He couldn't help himself. He had a bright pink headband on as well as stripped stretching leggings on with fluffy slippers on. And to top it off, his bust out and showing it off to Alastor the whole time. Making his hormones drive him up the wall. Alastor's outfit was closely the same to Angel, except for the colors being more red and black, heart accents and bust showing off to the world, unless you count his protruding stomach.

" Couldn't I have stuck with my sweater..The fuzzy one that feels good against my distended areas.." He motioned towards his tummy as Angel went over to him and smiled, linking hands as his lower set of hands caressed his tummy. Snickering when he feels the light movements from under his hands.

" I brought it just Incase Al! If ya get too uncomfortable then I'll get it for you! But you ready to start?" Angel questioned as the long spidered stretches out his back.

" _Um..Can.._ " Alastor bit his lip." _Can we think of a safe word_?"

" Like sex?"

" _Angel!_ " Alastor's face lit up with embarrassment.

" What?! It's true!"

Alastor groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to Himself." You see child, this is what we'll be dealing with.. ** _Yes_**." Alastor gritted out. His sharp teeth grounded together.

" Alright, Mama." Angel plopped down against the yoga mats he set up on the ground for them inside of Alastor's basement in their home." Got any ideas?"

Alastor groaned and held his stomach, trying to find a way to sit down without hurting himself or the baby, though it wasn't working, as soon Angel had to Help him down with his extra hands." Better?"

" _Yes_." Alastor muttered again threw his pointy teeth and sighed." It needs to be something _appropriate_ -" He glared at Angel as he snickered with a shrug.

" Okay?"

" And _Classy_ -" Angel snorted loudly. Alastor opened his eyes up to his arachnid husband as he snorted and snickered." Classy? Never heard of a classy safe word before" Angel continued to laugh as Alastor bristle with annoyance and crossed his arms.

" You don't have much class dear." Alastor huffed and stuck his head up into the air, clearly annoyed with him from his hormones, which Angel understood and adored.

'' Awwww~" Angel purred and crawled closer towards Alastor as he blushed and tried hiding his face away, but with no sweater he was out in the open." _Did I annoy Mama deer~? Oh, baby, I didn't mean too~.."_ Angel smirked and leaned towards the deer demon. He smirked seeing his husbands cheeks lit up with his eyes then he saw Alastor visible gulp and shy away from Angel's flirtatious attitude in response, trying to keep his cool around Angel, and not wanting another activity to end in sexual disaster again. His hormones were messing with him a lot more lately and with that came the increase and decrease in his pheromones, which Angel noticed very quickly." _Oh, I love it when ya act so shy and adorable.."_ Angel purred and kisses The side of Alastor cheeks with a grin. Loving the way Alastor puffed his cheeks out with each tender kiss he laid on his face. His tuffs against his head began to twitch as from behind him, his tail thumped against the ground, wanting more of Angel's lovely, delicate touch.

" A-Angel..Mhm-" Alastor redden with a pant. His body began to tingle from Angel's flirtatious presences he showed off. The glorious Arachnid grinned down at his deer partner, a hungry expression over his face. Angel shifted, bringing his knees up on either side of Alastor as he moved his head to the side, trying to hide his expressions.

" D'awww..I love it when ya shy away from my kisses.." Angel purred a whisper out and pecked Alastor's forehead a few times, which Alastor was shuttering at within seconds of the soft kisses. The feeling of Angels soft features against his body made him want him more, desperately. As his body's hormones and pheromones were fluctuating from Angel flirts, caused the baby in his stomach to kick and squirm, right against Angels chest.

" _O-Oh lord_..." Alastor muttered mortified as his fawn wiggled around, clear as day. They pushed there limbs against his stomach, making him stare with embarrassment as the work out suit Angel bot him for today was now showing it off even clearer then before.

" _Oh_.." Angel grinned." Excited, are we?~" Alastor gasped, biting the inside of his cheek as Angel dragged his hands along Alastor's lush thighs, watching Alastor buck his legs forward into Angel's claws with a groan. He hated how his body just wanted Angel." _A-Angel.."_

" Say the word, Mama. I'm here to help you through this. I promised ya from the beginning~" Angel rubbed more against Alastor's sides, watching him rub his thighs close to each other.

" K-.." Alastor swallowed down his raspy whimper hard to bite back a moan from escaping his throat." _Kiss me."_

_" Where do you want it? Thighs? Cheek? Lips~"_

Angel Dust wiggled his brows flirtatiously. Alastor bucked his hips forward against Angel's long leg and grunts, which Angel takes as his answer. He gently wraps his arms around Alastor's back side, being careful and slow as possible to make sure Al had time to say something if he changed his mind at all.

Being Asexual will expecting a fawn was really hard, especially now, but Angel knew his way around it to help him.

Angel smirked wickedly as Alastor moved his legs closer to Angel, wanting him to go in already." I got it I got it.." Angel chuckled as he untied the strings against his work out pants and pulled tem down once getting the string loose enough. He moaned at Alastor's scent, loving it entirely in every way.

" Soft or rough?"

" Soft please.." Alastor shuttered, before gasping quickly as Angel dove in." O-Oh my-!" Alastor drooled as Angel kissed and pecked at his thighs, holding him with his second set of arms to keep his deer partner steady and gave him something to hold on too if he needed it. Angel's pink tongue stuck his way threw his mouth as he licked up and down against the gray skinned thighs. Alastor's tail thudded harder against the ground with each lick.

His claws dug into Angel's sides as he pulled Angel down with him, being careful of the baby when he pulled Angel closer to his lips, yearning for his lips against him more. Angel kept kissing and pressing into Alastor's thighs, using his second set of arms to hold up his legs over the arachnids shoulders, while his top set arms massaged Alastor tummy. With each breath Alastor tried breathing in, a panted or two escaped with his inhales, making Angel want him more and more. And Alastor seemed to agree with him.

Angel leaned down towards his plush thighs again." _Can-Can I..?"_ Angel drooled. Watching Alastor nod with a quick pant. Angel's grin grew big as Alastor's wrapped his arms around his neck, bearing his flushed and tingling face away in Angel's fluffy bosom's with a burning hunger." These hormones are really messing ya up if were doing this so early." Angel whispered, nipping at Alastor's neck and making him groan loudly.

" _I-I love this feeling_.. _But Christ do I hate it..."_ Alastor muttered to Angel, kissing Angel's cheek as he nipped at his neck.

" Don't worry, Al. I'm always going to help ya' threw it~" Angel moaned, pressing his hands against Alastor's sides." Have ta' say.. _Ya smell amazing."_

At that point, Alastor cheek's were bright red, covering his usually gray skin with a obvious glow of blush. He blubbered out noises of frustration as he wanted Angel so badly, even more now.

" _Hurry, Angel..dear._ " His teeth sunk into Angel's fuzzy neck, causing a long groan to escape the spider's throat as the teeth left the side of his neck. Angel's striking patterns that covered his body glowed brightly through the basement from Alastor's scent alone. He was going to enjoy this a lot.

" Anything..~" Angel hummed, unlocking the door." _For my expecting husband~"_

" Oh, Angel...you _flatter me sometimes."_ Alastor whispered back to his partner. The basement door unlocked from Angel's spare key Alastor had given him and quickly the arachnid went up the stairs to their room, to enjoy their night ahead of them.

" _I try my best_.~"


End file.
